Manufacturers, salesman and others are constantly striving to find ways to distinguish their products and/or services from those of their competitors so as to gain a competitive advantage and thereby increase sales, market share, and consumer bases. These efforts are taking place in a variety of industries, however, the pace and nature of changes varies from one industry to another.
For example, developments in the greeting card and packaging industry have been relatively slow, and primitive. While greeting cards that play a pre-programmed tune have been available for some time, the use of media in connection with greeting cards has not progressed significantly beyond pre-programmed sound media. Likewise, the known uses of media in packaging tend to be rather limited and unsophisticated.
In light of considerations such as these, what is needed is packaging that includes programmable circuitry. It would also be useful to provide packaging that includes media, such as sound, that is related to the contents in the package. As well, it would be useful to provide packaging configured to enhance sound produced by an associated sound module. Finally, it would be useful to provide a variety of package configurations that can be used to trigger the playback of media associated with the packaging.